There may be a variety of situations where a person may want to share electronic resources with users of nearby electronic devices. For example, the person may want to share an electronic business card with people in a business meeting. In another example, the person may want to share a photograph, recorded music, or a document with other nearby people. Traditionally, the person would have to know contact information, such as email addresses or phone numbers, of the other people in order to share electronic resources with the other people. However, obtaining such contact information may be a time consuming process. Moreover, sharing an electronic resource with other people using email or text message may require the person to divulge their own contact information, which may not necessarily be desirable.